Portrait
by Pipolyte
Summary: Elle passe le bout rosé de sa douce langue sur ses lèvres sensuelles d'enfant, sourit, séductrice. Le noir total s'effrite un peu dans sa main, et avec application, deux cercles en trous noirs ornent le tableau.


Ecrit sur le thème de ''Habitude'', en participation avec la Nuit du FoF.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un trait rouge. Rouge profond. Sang.<p>

Un coup du poignet. Une grande courbe rouge sang. Une nouvelle tache de couleur.

* * *

><p>Elle lèche sa paume; du bout de ses ongles d'un noir parfait coule régulièrement un fluide, goutte par goutte. Le reste de sa main aussi laisse tomber du rouge mais elle n'y prête pas attention, trop concentrée sur le goût délicieux dans sa bouche, ce goût de métal chaud, cette vie liquide. Ses doigts sont précisément positionnés, ses ongles enfoncés dans la chair, et elle se délecte de ce meurtre, de la douleur, de la peur et des cris. Elle le fait toujours. Une habitude.<p>

* * *

><p>Un jeté du pinceau et les gouttes de <em>peinture<em> dégoulinent, laissant sur la toile des traces rougeâtres, magnifiques. Encore quelques coups, et un grand cercle carmin gît au centre de la toile.

* * *

><p>Elle passe le bout rosé de sa douce langue sur ses lèvres sensuelles d'enfant, sourit, séductrice. Face à elle, l'homme est désemparé, affolé, mais il se débat encore, cherchant à échapper aux chaînes qui entraves et blessent ses poignets, voulant ôter le bandeau qui recouvre ses yeux. Elle vient titiller le côté de son oreille, arrache la chemise de son prisonnier, et malmène son torse de ses dents d'ivoire blanche.<p>

Elle sourit; elle a bien choisit sa victime. Déjà, le traitement l'excite et son pantalon se fait trop étroit. Elle l'enlève donc avec délectation, et gobe le sexe de son nouvel esclave. Elle fait rouler sa langue, passe lascivement, opère sur son jouet avec les gestes d'un professionnel, explore, aspire à la recherche de la moindre coulée. Enfin, ce qu'elle est venue prendre jaillit à flots, et elle poignarde sa poupée humaine d'un pieu aiguisé. Elle ne les laisse jamais en vie. La routine.

* * *

><p>Tout cette belle couleur sang est bientôt adoucie par l'apposition d'une onde blanche, un peu transparente. Délicatement transformée, certains endroits restent plus profonds, avec un dégradé superbe que ses doigts se retiennent de toucher, comme ces deux boudins rose foncé.<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se penche sur l'humaine terrifiée et frappe sa tempe violemment, souriant follement devant l'affaissement du corps. Elle fouille ses poches et en sort une petite boîte carrée, qu'elle ouvre sans brutalité. Elle craque l'une des allumettes et la jette sur la femme inconsciente. Elle contrôle tout, dans cette dimension à part, et la flamme surgit soudain, grandit, englobe la vermine humaine et tout flambe. Elle se tient à distance respectueuse, mais sent de là où elle est la chaleur du feu, bien plus fournit et brûlant qu'il ne le devrait.<p>

Elle reste assise là des heure, observant sans bouger ce feu de joie, en riant, démente. Alors, quand il ne reste plus que des cendres, elle se penche sur les restes et agrippe un morceau de quelque chose de noir calciné. Elle prends toujours ses matériaux sur le corps humain. Une coutume bien à elle.

* * *

><p>Le noir total s'effrite un peu dans sa main, et avec application, deux cercles en trous noirs ornent le tableau. D'un geste, le contour de la tache rosâtre est tracé; le contour de chaque forme est appuyé par un nouveau trait sombre.<p>

* * *

><p>La jeune fille gémit, les mains sur la figure. Elle réfléchit au meilleure moyen de l'abattre tout en la terrorisant. Car il est question de ne surtout pas abîmer l'épiderme : il est beaucoup trop précieux pour ça. Elle se décide finalement pour un coup sec sur la tête. Séparant brusquement les bras du visage, elle lève son poing et l'abat définitivement avec une force inhumain, défonçant le crâne de la pauvre métis. Elle tue les humains, encore et encore. C'est comme ça, c'est dans les mœurs des Noah<p>

* * *

><p>Sa <em>peinture<em> coupée en lamelle, du marron est appliqué un peu partout au-dessus de la couleur chair, esquissant un gribouillis châtain.

* * *

><p>Elle perfectionne son œuvre : la couleur rose est prolongée vers le bas, une fine courbe rouge, un peu de blanc. Elle tire la langue, oublie tout, n'existe que dans et à travers sa toile. Elle peaufine, totalement perdue dans son monde, termine son œuvre d'art. Elle est la seule artiste dans la famille, et c'est une habitude chez elle que de peindre, jouer de la musique, écrire ou encore <em>rêver<em>.

Soudain, sa bulle éclate, et un sourire ravi au lèvres, fière d'elle, elle recule un peu pour admirer la toile, son tableau qu'elle vient d'achever. Elle s'éloigne, lève la tête, contemple la chose et sursaute violemment, plaque ses doigts sur sa bouche pour étouffer ce hurlement de surprise horrifiée.

Elle a dessiné Neah.


End file.
